Cuidados intensivos
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Takeru se ha roto la rodilla y Hikari debe ir a cuidarlo debido a que Yamato y Natsuko trabajan. Hikari, sin embargo, nunca se esperaría lo que tiene reservado Takeru para ella. Reto del topic: Mendigas Fickeras.


El día era tranquilo y la mañana soleada cuando Hikari recibió la llamada de Yamato. Se extrañó un poco, pero a pesar de todo le cogió el móvil, podría ser un accidente.

—¡Hikari, ha habido un accidente!

De todas las posibilidades redundantemente posibles, Hikari nunca se esperó que esa fuera la protagonista de aquella llamada.

—¡Qué ocurre!

—¡Rápido! ¡Es muy urgente! ¡Ven a casa de mi madre!

La joven entró en pánico.

—¡Cálmate Yamato!

—¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Estoy hiperventilando!

—¡Tranquilo! ¡Respira hondo y cuéntame qué ha ocurrido!

—Estábamos todo en casa, era un día normal y corriente, cuando ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!

—Yamato, cálmate —Hikari corrió hacia la parada del autobús —. Sigue respirando.

Por el auricular se podía escuchar la irregular e incesante respiración del rubio.

—Todo era normal cuando... Cuando... ¡A mamá se le cayó el jarrón de las plantas al suelo!

Hikari detuvo en seco su carrera. Su desesperación fue relevada por su seriedad.

—Deja que lo adivine —Hikari comenzaba a enfadarse —, alguien resbaló con el agua del suelo.

—¡Sí! ¡Oh, Hikari! ¡Gracias a dios que lo entiendes! ¡Necesito que vengas a casa y cuides de Takeru! ¡Nosotros estamos trabajando!

—Un momento, ahora mismo tengo que ir a clases.

—Sáltatelas, por un día que faltes no te va a pasar nada. Takeru se ha roto el menisco externo de la rodilla y le acaban de hacer una pequeña cirugía en el hospital. El médico ha dicho que no puede mover de posición la pierna durante todo el día. Necesitamos que alguien le alcance las cosas.

La chica suspiró.

—De acuerdo, voy para allá.

—Gracias, Hikari. No sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos.

—Más os vale —y colgó.

Soltó un suspiro prolongado. Lo bueno de todo aquello era que al menos se saltaría un día de clases.

Cuando llegó a casa del menor de los hermanos no hubo nadie que le abriera la puerta. Supuso que era porque Yamato y Natsuko ya se habían ido a trabajar. Cogió el móvil y marcó.

—¿Diga? —la voz sonó rasposa, como si hubiera estado durmiendo.

—Takeru, haz un esfuerzo y ven a abrirme la puerta.

—¡Hikari! —la voz se tornó alegre.

—¿Quién sino?

Dentro de la casa se escucharon tantos ruidos y quejas que Hikari se preocupó. Al cabo de unos instantes la puerta se abrió. Cuando Hikari vio a su amigo en muletas y con la rodilla vendada se supuso que el resbalón no había sido algo de poca importancia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yamato dijo que tu madre y él debían irse a trabajar, así que me ha enviado para que te alcance las cosas.

—¿Que Yamato qué...? —Takeru la miró extrañada. Luego, como si algo hubiera echo "clic" dentro de su cabeza, sonrió con picardía y la dejó pasar.

—Deberías volver a reposar la pierna. Del resto me encargo yo.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Tienes una lista de tareas.

Hikari lo miró con extrañeza mientras Takeru iba a su cuarto y se tumbaba en la cama, con la pierna sobre un cojín.

—¿Y dónde está? —dijo refiriéndose a la lista de tareas.

—En mi mente —respondió el rubio.

Ahora la castaña ya sí que no comprendía nada. Rio ante el comentario.

—¿En tu mente?

—Acércate.

Obedeció y se acercó a la cama de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Takeru cogió la mano de Hikari y la acercó a su rodilla rota.

—Ten mucho cuidado —avisó —, es frágil.

No quiso apretar para comprobarlo, pero creyó en lo que le dijo Takeru.

—Está bastante abultado.

—Uy, que descara Hikari —Takeru sonrió con picardía.

Ahora sí que no comprendía nada.

—¿Cómo?

—Que reconozcas tan abiertamente que lo que tengo entre las piernas esté tan abultado.

Hikari retiró la mano como si la hubiera puesto en aceite hirviendo.

—¡Me refiero a la rodilla!

—¿Y dónde se encuentra la rodilla, Hikari?

La chica bufó y se alejó. No le había hecho tanta gracia la broma como a él.

—Es una broma, Hikari. No te enfades. No lo decía en serio.

Se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Quieres traerme algo de hielo de la cocina, por favor? Creo que se me ha hinchado más desde que me he levantado a abrirte la puerta.

Hikari fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, sacando una bolsa de guisantes congelados y un paño para evitar quemaduras por congelación. Se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de Takeru y se agachó para quitarle el vendaje con mucho cuidado. Una vez hecho esto, le colocó el paño y la bolsa de guisantes congelados encima.

—¿Mejor?

—Esta frío.

—Cállate —escupió mientras retiraba la mirada.

—Hikari.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias por cuidarme —Takeru sonrió amablemente.

Hikari suspiró. De alguna manera sintió aquel agradecimiento como algo sincero y se relajó.

—¿Para qué están los amigos? —contestó restando importancia.

—Para que te lean una novela —remató con gracia el chico —. Por cierto, está encima de la estantería de los libros.

—Aprobechado —Hikari se dirigió a la estantería y se irguió para alcanzar el libro más alto, el que estaba a una altura de algo más de dos metros. Debía esforzarse más si quería alcanzarlo. Se estiro cuanto pudo mientras Takeru se deleitaba en secreto, custodiando con sus cerúleos ojos la imagen que estaba contemplando frete a él.

—¡Qué manía tienes con dejar los libros en lugares inalcanzables.

Hikari jamás sabría que Takeru los dejaba en esos lugares con un propósito especial, tan solo reservado para ella. Se encogió de hombros de sonrió.

—¿Por qué página vas? —quiso saber la chica.

—Página ciento cincuenta y seis —indicó Takeru —. Ven, siéntate junto a mi —Takeru ofreció un hueco en su cama para que Hikari se pudiera sentar y esta tuvo que pasar por encima de él para llegar al hueco deseado, algo que el rubio disfrutó durante aquellos efímeros instantes.

La castaña abrió el libro por la página indicada y comenzó a leer. Tras unos cuantos párrafos leídos y unos cuantos diálogos entre párrafos, Hikari cortó en seco.

—Takeru —comenzó —. ¿Qué tipo de libro estás leyendo?

—Uno romántico.

—¿Romántico dices?

—Cuando lo compré me dijeron que era de romance.

—¿Y cuando comenzaste a leer las anteriores ciento cincuenta y cinco páginas no podrías haber llegado a la teoría de que tenía un género secundario?

—¿Género secundario? —Takeru se hizo el desentendido —¿Acaso no te parece romántico que el chico le jure a la chica que la protegerá y defenderá de por vida?

—Muy romántico, sí, pero no es necesario hacer ese tipo de promesas con una mordaza en la boca y una cuerda que te ate a la cama.

—¿A no?

—No.

—Comprendo —Takeru se aguantó la risa. Estaba disfrutando mucho de aquella mañana —. Bueno, pues si no lo estás disfrutando puedes dejarlo donde estaba.

Hikari no se lo pensó dos veces a la hora de obedecer. Cerró el libro de golpe, volvió a pasar por encima de Takeru y se estiró cuan larga era para dejarlo donde estaba. Algo que Takeru sintió como premio doble.

—En fin, será mejor que descanses un poco. Duérmete —y Hikari salió por la puerta.

—¡Espera Hikari! ¡No te vayas! —exclamó Takeru.

—No me pienso ir a ninguna parte hasta que no llegue tu madre o tu hermano a casa.

—Qué alivio —confesó el chico en un suspiro.

—Duérmete, Takeru.

Hikari se fue al sofá del salón y también decidió descansar un poco. Más que nada por el hecho de que hacía varios minutos que se le habían subido los colores a la cara tras lo leído en aquella novela. Sabía que Takeru lo sabía y que había querido gastarle una broma. Suspiró, se alejaría de él un rato para castigarle un poco con su ausencia, luego volvería.

—Hikari —llamó el chico.

Hikari se despertó sin saber cuánto tiempo había dormido. Giró la cabeza hasta encarar al chico y lo vio de pie, a su lado, en muletas y con toda la ropa y parte de la cara y el pelo manchados de un extraño líquido.

—¡¿Takeru, qué has hecho?! —exclamó escandalizada mientras se levantaba del sofá —¡No tienes la venda y la rodilla está en tensión.

—Lo sé, lo sé —puso cara del típico cachorro que recibe una reprimenda por sus malos actos y agachó la cabeza —. Es que como parecías enfadada, creía que te enfadarías más si te despertaba. Quería hacerme un batido casero en la batidora, pero perdí el equilibrio y se cayó el batido al suelo.

—Más bien sobre ti —corrigió Hikari —. No estaba enfadada contigo y deberías haberme despertado, Takeru. Estoy aquí para hacer las cosas por ti mientras tú te curas de la rodilla.

Takeru se sintió aún más arrepentido.

—Lo siento.

—Lo más conveniente sería que te dieras un baño.

—Ese es el problema —expuso Takeru —. No puedo mojar mi rodilla, necesito un plástico.

—¿Y no lo tienes?

—Lo tengo. Pero antes de ponérmelo tengo que quitarme los pantalones y no puedo hacerlo solo.

A Hikari se le subieron los colores a la cara.

—Ya veo. Ya pensaremos algo. Tú dirígete al cuarto de baño.

—Gracias Hikari —comentó Takeru mientras se daba la vuelta, ocultando una pícara sonrisa de travieso.

Entraron ambos en el cuarto de baño, Hikari traía el plástico protector en una mano.

—Prometo no mirar —aseguró la chica.

—Muy amable. Aunque después del episodio de las termas, no creo que estés tan desacostumbrada.

—¿Quieres que te rompa también la otra rodilla?

—Ya me callo —aseguró Takeru mientras dejaba las muletas y comenzaba a quitarse la camisa. En ese mismo instante Hikari cerró los ojos. La chica escuchó cada rozamiento de la tela sobe el cuerpo de Takeru e intentó contenerse, volvía a tener la cara roja, lo notaba en sus mejillas calientes —. Ya estoy —avisó Takeru.

Hikari buscó con sus manos hasta hallar el cuerpo del contrario y lo perfiló mientras bajaba para poder colocarle el plástico protector. Lo hizo con cuidado, más que nada por el hecho de que al no ver nada tenía miedo de hacerle daño.

—Ya estás.

Escuchó un agradecimiento por parte del chico y el sonido del agua al repiquetear contra la bañera. Luego el ruido de las cortinas al correrse. Era un aviso de que ya podía abrir los ojos. Miró en dirección contraria por si acaso, no quería luego arrepentirse.

—Hikari —llamó Takeru.

Hikari se detuvo antes de salir del cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás ahí?

—Obviamente sí, de lo contrario no podría contestarte.

—Ya bueno —hubo un momento de silencio —. Perdón.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque intento hacerte el trabajo más fácil y acabo complicándolo.

—Eso es verdad.

—Que cruel.

—Pero honesto.

—Honestamente cruel.

Ambos rieron, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que estaba en la ducha y su risa cesó al instante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hikari.

—Un poco frustrado —respondió el otro.

—¿Frustrado? ¿Por qué?

—Si te acercas te lo cuento.

—No me fío.

—Pues no te lo cuento.

—Pues no me lo cuentes.

Suspiraron los dos.

—De acuerdo —cedió el muchacho —. Te lo contaré, pero no te rías.

—No me rio —prometió.

—No hay champú. No me puedo lavar el pelo.

—Usa el gel —propuso al instante Hikari.

—¡No! —negó Takeru con brusquedad —No es lo mismo, Hikari. Sin no hay champú no me puedo lavar el pelo.

—¿Y qué quieres que le haga?

—Mi madre hizo la compra ayer, ve a ver si en la bolsa hay champú.

Salió del cuarto de baño y miró en la bolsa de la compra. Era un champú de color verde que prometía una agradable esencia a limón para el cabello mientras lo protegía de la caspa, le daba brillo y otras muchas funciones que Hikari ignoró al escuchar la voz de Takeru.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —Hikari entró con tanta prisa al baño que resbaló por todo el suelo mojado. Antes de que ocurriera una tragedia mayor, Takeru la cogió. El chigo pegó un quejido de dolor cuando apoyó la pierna mala.

—¡No mires! —avisó.

Y Hikari cerró los ojos.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó la chica de inmediato mientras sentía las gotas de la ducha mojar por completo su camiseta.

—¿Me has traído el champú?

—Sí.

Hikari le tendió el champú y Takeru lo cogió con normalidad cuando algo hizo que se quedara estático. No supo verdaderamente si gruñó una maldición o gimió una bendición. La tela de la camisa de Hikari era muy fina, tanto que las gotas de agua no tardaron en encargarse de transparentarla en cuestión de segundos.

—Eh... Hikari —no sabía cómo explicar aquella situación, el dolor de la rodilla se esfumó al instante, a pesar de que la estaba apoyando para sostener a su amiga —. Sinceramente, no sé cómo decirte esto.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Pero no te enfades —como un acto reflejo, Hikari se desprendió de los brazos de Takeru y observó su alrededor.

La chica pegó un chillido al ver la situación en la que se encontraba e intentó desprenderse del abrazo. Con el impulso y el mal equilibrio de Takeru, debido a su rodilla rota, ambos acabaron cayendo en la bañera con el chico encima y la chica debajo. Takeru pegó un grito de dolor cuando su rodilla mala chocó.

—Perdón —se disculpó Hikari.

—¡No te muevas! —suplicó con desesperación mientras intentaba acomodarse de manera que la zona afectada solo hiciera contacto con el aire y las gotas de agua.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber la chica sin atreverse siquiera a mover un solo músculo.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Pero te duele?

—Sí.

—Entonces no estás bien.

—Espera unos segundos a que se me pase el dolor.

Hikari quería salir de allí en cuanto pudiera, pero tampoco se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a Takeru. Además, tampoco podía negar que estaba disfrutando de aquel contacto tan íntimo, aunque abiertamente jamás lo reconocería. Pasaron los minutos y el agua seguía cayendo, empapándolos por completo. Hikari tenía cerrados los ojos, cumpliendo su promesa, pero Takeru no tenía ninguna promesa que cumplir, giró levemente la cara para ver por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga. Temió que, si la seguía mirando, acabaría reaccionando de manera poco ventajosa para su integridad.

—Hikari.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, pero no lo aguanto más.

El chico se incorporó y se colocó encima de la castaña. La besó. Hikari abrió los ojos de la impresión y su primer reflejo fue colocar las manos en el pecho de Takeru para apartarlo, pero acabó por no hacerlo. Terminó el beso y Takeru se separó.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Hikari lo miraba enfadada.

—Perdón —se disculpó el otro.

—¡De perdón nada! —Takeru estaba muy avergonzado —¡¿Por qué te has separado?! —y entonces la miró con sorpresa.

Volvió a agacharse y besó de nuevo sus labios dejando atrás todas sus inseguridades. Hikari al fina pudo dejar de reprimirse y tocar el pecho de Takeru, delinearlo con los dedos como si fuese la última vez que lo hiciera, aunque sabía de sobra que esta era la primera de las incontables veces que podría hacerlo. Ambos gimieron cuando el rubio se agachó, dispuesto a tener un mayor contacto Pero Takeru se volvió a golpear la rodilla. Y entonces se terminó la magia.

—Me salgo —dijo Hikari —. Es incómo estar aquí con tanta ropa.

—Pues quítatela —se mofó el otro.

—Ni en broma —y salió de la bañera.

—Usa mi ropa de cambio —sugirió el chico.

No esperó a que se lo propusiera dos veces. Hikari salió por la puerta del cuarto de baño y no volvió a aparecer hasta que Takeru le pidió ayuda para secarse y vestirse.

Una vez resuelto el episodio, los dos se sentaron sobre la cama de Takeru.

—Me quiero morir —suplicó Hikari con amargura.

Takeru se sorprendió.

—¿No lo has disfrutado?

—Precisamente porque lo he disfrutado.

—No ha sido tan malo.

—Si lo ha sido.

—Es verdad, lo ha sido.

—Que cruel.

—Pero honesto.

Ambos se miraron.

—Honestamente cruel.

Pero Hikari no parecía tener ganas de sonreír. Takeru la abrazó.

—¿Te digo algo para que te haga sentir feliz?

—¿El qué?

—Estas muy sexy con mi camiseta.

—Eso no me hace feliz, Takeru.

—Pero a mí sí.

Takeru recibió un codazo por parte de su amiga.

Cuando la ropa de Hikari se secó por completo y ella misma se la puso, Natsuko avisó de su llegada entrando por la puerta.

—Gracias por cuidad de Takeru, Hikari.

—No es nada —restó importancia la chica —. Espero que Takeru se recupere pronto.

La mujer asintió y Hikari salió por la puerta, con la intención de irse a casa.

—Por cierto, Hikari —la detuvo Takeru antes de que la chica pudiera salir por la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —supuso que Takeru quería volver a agradecer sus cuidados, bien merecidos, si lo reflexionaba con detenimiento.

—El azul te sienta bien. Deberías ponerte más seguido ese sujetador —y la robó un beso.

Y Hikari no pudo impedir que los colores se le subieran a la cara.

—¡Takeru!

* * *

Este es un reto de Chia Moon del topic: Mendigas Fickeras.


End file.
